


Peaceful life he is in need of

by Durani



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But it's cute so enjoy, Fluff, Friendship/Love, It is my SV AU where there are only two fics now, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durani/pseuds/Durani
Summary: Time has passed since Richelieu moved back to his childhood home in Stardew Valley. Thankfully he has a nice farmer to talk to.
Relationships: Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu/de Tréville (Trois Mousquetaires)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Peaceful life he is in need of

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lustig! I am your secret Santa, hope you will enjoy this little cozy fic as much as I enjoy the general idea of it... not the writing because I always get scared that I didn't catch the moment... well enjoy :)

The rain was falling behind the windows when Richelieu woke up. Soumise was curled up next to his side and didn’t look like getting out of the bed any time soon. Richelieu smiled a bit and stayed in the bed with her for a little longer.

Quiet peaceful life was all he needed right now. After all those years of headaches and health problems, stupid employes and coworkers. Even his psychiatrist told him so. And thus Richelieu returned to his little childhood home in the quiet valley that looked like never getting different.

He met a few people he remembered from the days when he was still young, though most of them moved away, either to the city or to the grave.

He even took on his old job and after some talking to the owner of a store, where there used to be and still was a little room for praying and thinking, he was able to do the Sunday masses again. Pierre, that was the owner’s name, was nice and helped him with the recovery of the place and with buying fresh food that was not from the Joja market. Both Armand and Armand’s body were happy about that.

And then one day, Richelieu had the Oh! so amazing idea to go to the mines for some mushrooms and other interesting flora, he found information about. And there he had the nightmare that made him faint...

Well it wasn’t for nothing, though he lost everything. He woke up in a warm bed and then met the most beautiful farmer he has ever seen. His name was Jean Treville and as it turned out he was the grandson of the old Treville, Richelieu knew from his childhood.

You could say that soon they became good friends and Richelieu finally found something apart from the masses and the library to be interested in.

Another lightning struck outside and Richelieu sighed, he had to get out and prepare for the lunch they had agreed on with Treville.

This was a very rainy day, total thunder going on outside, so Richelieu switched his pyjamas for something warm and cozy and went to the small kitchen to prepare something. A good mushroom soup he learned when he was still young and some meat he has bought in the fishing place on the beach with rice and good sauce. The dessert? Fresh… well nearly fresh fruit cut into smaller pieces and arranged into a glass bowl looking like something from antic times.

And then the bell rang and Armand nearly ran to the door to open.

Behind them, Treville was standing all soggy and shivering.

“Can I come in?” he asked and Richelieu rolled his eyes. He let him in, but only in the hall.

“You brought the rain with you,” he said when he found some warm slippers Treville could wear along with a pullover. “Get dressed or you catch a cold.”

“Ay yay captain,” Treville smiled and let all the clothes full of water in the hall and went to the kitchen. “I hope you have something warm apart from the clothes.”

“Of course, just sit down,” Richelieu pointed to the table and took the pot with the soup with him. He put it in the middle and took Treville’s plate. “How much?”

“How much will warm me.”

“Enough then,” Richelieu said and put down the plate nearly overleaking with the mushroom soup. “Beware. It’s quite hot.”

“Not as hot as you,” Treville smirked and Richelieu just rolled his eyes. They sat in quiet and ate the soup as quickly as possible. Then the main dish came and Treville started to talk. About his farm and the caves under the valley. How he needs to balance between farming and hunting for treasures. Richelieu just smiled and listened to him.

“I really hate the bats. They always show up when I don’t expect them. Even at the farm when it’s late. I hate them, reminds me of…”

“Of what?” Richelieu asked curiously and Treville looked away.

“My past. Used to do some really crazy shits, bats included,” Treville explained. 

“Bats included?”

“There were lots of them lurking in the dark, waiting for us to get closer to suddenly fly away and alert anyone to where we were,” Treville said and stuffed his mouth with meat.

“You used to be in the army?” Richelieu asked. This might have been the first time Treville talked about his past more than sometimes muttering about bad wages at the Joja corporation where he worked for less than a year before he came to the valley.

“Sort of… More of a group of brave insane men and women who wanted money and fame. Went through dungeons making sure nothing bad lurked in the dark for next people to come.”

“Interesting,” Richelieu murmured and didn’t ask any more questions. He noticed Treville looking away and stuffing his mouth. 

“Not really,” Treville murmured. “I have more interesting things with me. Brought them to show them.”

“Great. What is it? Some treasures you found in the caves?”

“In a way,” Treville smiled and finished his plate. “But that after food. What is next?”

“Dessert, it’s not the freshest, hope you don’t mind,” Richelieu cleaned the plates and brought the colourful fruits.

“If it’s you, then never.”

“Please,” Richelieu rolled his eyes. The dessert was nice, with Treville telling him what he had found in the caves, describing him with the tiniest details monsters and treasures that were hidden under the valley.

And after the whole lunch, they sat in the living room and Treville showed him a few of them, asking him for advice with identifying such ancient marvels. Richelieu could go through is his little library taking out books he always wanted to read but never had the time. He could recite what was written and tell his own opinions and Treville would listen smiling with his bright eyes.

They sat together, talked together, relaxed together. And in the evening Richelieu had a little smirk just for himself. This was the quiet peaceful life he was in need of.


End file.
